Talk:The Gorilla Club/@comment-4818278-20120205123751
Not sure how to feel about this one. It wasn't bad, but that was because I was barely paying attention to it to begin with. The subplot were particularly dumb mostly Trina's, but feel like that's because Dan really has no clue what to do with Trina anymore. The whole "She isn't talented and has no real friends" character plot can only go so far. Most of her actions now are just her walking across the screen thinking "Man, I really wish I had something to do right now". The reading her package number god old extremely fast and killed what could have been a really funny joke. If you have ever seen Brian Regan doing stand up, you know where this joke could have gone. As for Jade's subplot, while it wasn't that funny, at least it gave Jade something to do other than just being mean. The Hammer Dance is pretty funny in it's own right, but it being overused like that just ruined it. Since this was a "Tori-centric" episode, I pretty much went into this nothing thinking much. I honestly don't like her character compared to how she was in Season 1. back then she was sort of humbled by the fact that she didn't fit in and that she legitimately didn't know if she could make it due to not being much of a performer. Now, she has pretty much become Queen Bee on campus where the world lives and revolves around her. I get that she is the main character, but she clearly doesn't have the weight to carry episodes on her own and the glorification of her is often at the cost of others (Mostly being Robbie and Jade, two filters that can be easily channeled. Jade being her rival and Robbie being a spineless wimp most of the time). I just don't like what she has become, much like Cat. But that's neither here nor there. On to the actual episode. The set up of this episode just feels really weird. Tori going to some underground club to do random Ninja Warrior-esque tasks to become a risk taker for acting just seems stupid and implausible. In the real world, something like that would consist of people doing blow and jerking off on each other. Not dudes in Gorilla suits and mechanical bunnies. And it's also an aspect of Tori's character that kind of throws continuity out of the window. Isn't it Tori's desire to become a pop star? Why are there so many episodes focused on how well she can act? She clearly can't, so why create episodes where that profession is explored? If an episode is going to be Tori-centric, shouldn't have something to do with singing or dancing? I dunno. I guess I just like the idea of the cast having their own dreams and aspirations. Robbie, Jade , and Beck are clearly suited for acting while Tori, Cat and Andre are suited for singing. I would like that episodes explored those realms instead of placing characters in situation in where they are not suited. Although Liz Gillies' voice melts my ears, so I could pretty much listen to her sing all day. Summation: An odd episode that just creates no kind of pull. Neither plot in the episode really had me drawn in and that makes for a boring episode when neither the plot or subplot is interesting.